


Dance with me

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Boxing, Awkward Crush, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Summary: Okay guys, if you enjoy this one then I highly recommend reading the manhua "salad days" I got inspired by it to write this one so I'm really hoping you enjoy it! 🤗
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 8





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, if you enjoy this one then I highly recommend reading the manhua "salad days" I got inspired by it to write this one so I'm really hoping you enjoy it! 🤗

"He's there again" Reki motioned his head towards the ballet studio across the hallway where a certain pink haired male was stretching. Kojiro looked up from his boxing bag to look at him, pink hair in a tight bun and ballet attire fit around his body. His heart skipped a beat at the view of his slender back as he unconsciously smiled.

"Oi, you're drooling, get your shit together bro" Reki laughed as he slapped Kojiro's bicep to bring him back to his senses. 

"Oh shut up, you're not any better with Langa and you know it" Kojiro laughed as he turned back towards his boxing bag and started hitting his bag again. 

"Oh God thanks for reminding me we have a date I gotta go!" Reki's eyes widened as he grabbed his bag and ran out off the boxing studio leaving the door open and sprinting down the hall. 

"Kaoru, we'll be leaving, do you need us anything?" a female voice was heard from the corridor causing Kojiro to look up. 

"No thank you sensei, I'll just stay here do a few more exercises then leave. Have a nice evening" Kojiro barely heard the male's voice over the music. The woman nodded then left with the rest of the girls, leaving only the two in the floor. Kojiro turned towards his bag again, trying to distract his mind from Kaoru dancing across the hallway from him and focus on the bag. But his mind kept racing back to the man across the hallway, his hair now free of the bun as he danced. 

"Ugh, screw it" Kojiro huffed in annoyance as he stopped hitting the bag and walked towards his bag, grabbing his towel and wiping off any sweat on his body before grabbing his water bottle and exiting the gym. 

"Hey, you!" a voice was heard behind him and he turned around to see Kaoru standing at the door of the ballet studio. 

"Can I help you?" 

"I need help with a choreography and no one else is here, would you mind helping me out a bit?" his face was straight as he motioned towards the studio. 

"...Sure, but fair warning, I'm not the best of dancers" he smirked as he walked towards Kaoru and extended his hand. "Name's Kojiro" 

Kaoru looked at the hand suspiciously but then just grabbed it. "Kaoru" he introduced, officially, before letting go of his hand and dragging him in the studio by the wrist. "Alright, you won't be doing much, I'll show you the video, you only need to do a few stuff" Kaoru explained as he turned the laptop's screen towards Kojiro so he could see. Kojiro's eyes widened as he saw the dance. It was rather... Sensual. 

"Think you can handle it?" Kaoru asked next to him as he paused the video. He looked at Kojiro to see him a blushing mess. Kaoru couldn't help but burst out laughing at his face. "Okay I know it's too sexual, if you can't do it it's fine" 

"No, it's, it's fine I can handle it" Kojiro smiled as he looked at Kaoru. The man clapped his hands enthusiastically and dragged Kojiro to the middle of the studio. 

"Then, let's get started" he smiled as he positioned them both and started the music. The dance started of slowly with Kojiro's arms wrapping around Kaoru's shoulders and head on the nape of his neck before the music started getting more intense. 

Kaoru turned around in Kojiro's arms to be face to face before Kojiro's arms fell on Kaoru's waist, allowing Kaoru to bow backwards, his hair falling, as Kojiro turned him around before picking him back up and bringing them in their original position with Kaoru's back against Kojiro's chest. Kaoru wrapped his legs around Kojiro's waist and arched his back, causing his head to fall on Kojiro's shoulder, causing them to make eye contact as they spun in rhythm with the song. They kept on dancing till the song ended, finding them in a quite the promising position with the both of them leaning down and Kojiro just a few inches away from Kaoru's face and their breaths labored. 

' _This is it'_ Kaoru thought as he took a deep breath before grabbing Kojiro by the back of his neck and pulling him down, his lips crashing with his own, causing Kojiro's eyes to widen slightly before closing them. He slowly laid the both of them onto the mat as the kiss got heated, Kaoru's fingers threading through Kojiro's hairand pulling on them, emitting a moan from Kojiro's throat before he had to pull back for air. 

Kaoru gasped as he looked at Kojiro with dilated pupils and a soft blush on his cheeks. 

"Wow" Kojiro whispered as he smirked down at Kaoru. "So you like me huh?" Kojiro asked smugly, causing Kaoru to cover his face with his arm to hide his blush and look to the side. 

"Sh-shut up" Kaoru stuttered still scared to meet Kojiro in the eye. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I like you too" Kojiro thought it was the best time to confess his feelings too as he sat back pulling Kaoru with him so they were both sitting now. 

"Really?" Kaoru slowly looked up to lock gazes with Kojiro, the latter nodding his head in affirmation. 

"Well, then, wanna go get something to eat? My treat" Kojiro asked as he stood up and extended his hand for Kaoru to take an stand up. 

"Sure, but nothing with fat, I have a strict diet" Kaoru pointed his finger at Kojiro as he accepted his offering hand and stood up. 

"Of course sweetheart" Kojiro's voice was laced with sarcasm as he followed Kaoru around. Kaoru looked at him pissed (kinda like this: 😑) as he quickly got his stuff, mumbling to himself something alone the lines of "I'm gonna cut the 'sweetheart' bullshit out of you". 

"Alright let's go" Kaoru sighed as he put his duffel bag on his shoulder and turned around to see Kojiro leaning on the frame of the door and looking at him with a fond smile. 

"You're beautiful" he mentioned softly as Kaoru walked towards him. The boy just blushed and looked down as he walked towards him and they left the building together. 

"Hey" Kaoru said softly as he nudged Kojiro's bicep. "I actually really like you so if you just plan on playing with me just say so now" Kaoru was looking down as he tried to keep his tears in check. Kojiro sighed and lifted Kaoru's face up from his chin to look him straight in the eye. 

"Kaoru, I'm so in love with you that even if you wanted to push me away I wouldn't let you. There's no way I will ever leave you" Kojiro said softly and smiled at him as he leaned in and kissed Kaoru softly on the lips. Kaoru breathed slowly and nodded as they broke the kiss. 

"Come on now, time to eat" he smiled as he walked in front of Kaoru, dragging him to his favorite place to eat.


End file.
